A Heart of Destruction
by MWritten
Summary: Darth Vader has just been fitted into the black suit that will encase him for the rest of his life when he finds out that Padme is alive and with twins. Will he bring them to the Emperor as ordered? Or will he try to save them from his fate? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Heart of Destruction

Emperor Palpatine folded his paper-white hands over the railing of the Death Star's main bridge. From what he could see out of the viewing window, they would be arriving in Corsucanti orbit in a matter of minutes. He looked around for his new apprentice, Darth Vader and called him to his side. Vader, still unsure of his new body, walked jerkily up to him and said, "Yes, Master?" Palpatine said in a quiet voice, "Vader, your wife is still alive, I can sense her presence. The Jedi have tried to mask it from us." Vader's heart quickened its pace under his helmet but his regulated breathing made no sign of surprise. All he said was, "Thank you, master" Palpatine said, "You also have twin children, a boy named Luke, and a girl named Leia. You must find them now, and bring them here so they may be trained to follow the dark side." Vader bowed and said, "Yes, Master" Vader turned and walked away, his mind racing. Could Padme still be alive? And if so, would he be able to finally make her see that his chosen path was the right one? All of these questions pounded inside Vader's mind until he stopped in front of the navigations panel. He had heard from news broadcastings that the Senator had birthed her twins on asteroid medical center Polis Massa. That was where he should start. Having the coordinates in his mind, he moved to the hangar of the Death Star, where his modified TIE fighter was waiting. Climbing into the pilot's seat, he fired up the engines and sped off into the inky blackness of space.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vader keyed in the coordinates for Polis Massa on his datapad, cursing the clumsiness of his fingers whenever he made mistakes. That task completed, he leaned back and turned the viewing window to opaque so he could think. Vader knew Palpatine would be able to sense his turn back to the light, if he chose to do so. But he also knew he wanted Padme to accept him as he now was. Vader did his best to fall asleep with his loud respirator constantly humming on his chest. Soon, the TIE fighter began to beep as he neared his destination. Sitting forward, he turned the viewing window to transparent and looked upon the tiny asteroid that was Polis Massa. Setting up procedures for docking,

Vader waited to be granted access. He continued to wait until he felt something was wrong. Reaching out with the Force, he could feel the panic of the staff on Polis Massa, who hurried to prepare for the arrival of an Imperial Sith Lord. Also, underneath this fervor he could feel the calm of Obi Wan. This made hatred boil through Vader's veins. Punching the throttle, he flew into the hangar and docked without permission. He stormed from his craft and into the main reception of Polis Massa. A droid receptionist said, "Good Evening sir, How may I-." But the droid did not get any farther than that because Vader had crushed its head in within a steely Force grip.

Obi Wan hurried along a corridor with Padme, who was carrying the twins, Yoda, and Bail Organa in tow. He could sense Anakin's, or Vader as he was known now, hatred surging through the Force. Yoda said through gasping breaths, "Close, Vader is. Feel his anger, I can." Padme said, "Anakin is here? Obi Wan we must seek him!" Obi wan rolled his eyes, you can be Force choked and still love the Dark Lord who assaulted you, he thought. Saying nothing still, he moved through the second hangar door and into the room where Padme's personal trade ship was waiting. Obi Wan had just reached the bottom of the entrance ramp, and C-3P0 had just said, "Oh my!" when Darth Vader burst through the wall to his left, sending concrete flying everywhere. "Obi Wan! YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!", Vader screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All of them, Yoda, Bail, Obi-Wan, and Padme ducked as concrete flew overhead. The twins began crying as Obi Wan swore and said, "Ana-…Vader! Please, these people cause you no harm, leave now." Vader advanced and drew his lightsaber; with a snap-hiss he activated it. The blood red glow of his blade illuminated his mask and gave him a ghastly look. Obi Wan let go of Padme and drew his lightsaber as well. Vader said, "Last time we fought you took from me everything I had Obi Wan. Now it's your turn to pay!" Vader rushed forward, but still unsure of his new body he stumbled. Obi Wan seized this moment to rush in and point his blade straight at Vader's respirator. They both knew that if this were destroyed, Vader would die.

Suddenly Obi Wan heard a voice in his head, it was Vader! He was speaking to him through the force, but it did not sound like he was speaking through his mask. He sounded like Anakin Skywalker, the man Obi Wan had raised as his son and apprentice. Anakin said, "Obi Wan please, Palpatine is watching and if I act like I may have turned back to the light he will kill me for sure. I have returned my friend, I am sorry. Now that I have seen Padme and my children, they are all I want…Please…Help me Master!" Obi Wan was taken aback for a moment but then advanced again, pushing Vader to the floor. Vader rumbled, "Will you kill me this time Obi Wan? Or will you injure me again and leave me for dead? You Jedi don't know when to just kill." Obi Wan said, "No we know when to kill, It's just who we kill that varies." Obi Wan secretly sent a message to Yoda, relaying what Anakin had said. Yoda nodded and limped over. He dropped his staff and held out his arms. A soft blue glow appeared in his palms and began to intensify. Suddenly, it dispersed in an explosion that rocked the hangar.

He said, "Sense us now, Palpatine cannot. Speak freely, you can." Vader rose and said, "Master Yoda! Thank you. Obi Wan please, I don't know how I'm going to get out of this suit and Padme! Oh." He attempted to move toward her but she recoiled, "You will not touch these children you monster. Get away from me!" Anakin was visibly shaken. What was left of his organic body trembled. "But Padme…It's me. Its Anakin I'm back." Padme said, "Anakin Skywalker is dead. You are not, and will never be him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anakin recoiled from his wife, his anger firing up inside him. Obi Wan sensed this and said, "Anakin." Anakin immediately calmed down, he knew that as long as he was still in this monstrosity Padme would not accept him. Also, because she didn't have the force, she could not sense him. Bail Organa walked up to calm the twins and said, "Master Yoda, I am assuming that Vader is not a threat here. Seeing as he is not dead." Yoda said, "A threat, he is no more. Returned to the light, Anakin has." Obi Wan turned to the old master and said, "Master Yoda, Is there a way to release Anakin from the suit without him dying? Can he be restored to his old countenance?" Yoda nodded and said, "A way there is, but difficult it will be. Steeped in the light, a Jedi must be."

Anakin looked through his mask at Yoda and Obi Wan. How he longed to be a Jedi again! Anakin said, "Please Masters. I must be rid of this monstrosity. How do we perform this…'way'?" Yoda said, "Completely returned to the light you must be Anakin. You must not have a trace of the dark side within you." Anakin nodded, He, Obi Wan, and Yoda searched his spirit. They found, hidden away deep within his soul, a small portion of fear. Yoda sighed. They all knew fear was the surest path to the dark side. "Let go of your fear, you must Anakin." Anakin attempted to concentrate. He reached deep within himself to banish his fear. He was afraid of losing Padme. Anakin now knew Padme was alive and well. He knew also that a life could be lost everyday and he should fear for her no more. With this resolution, all the Jedi felt the fear float away and out of Anakin and rejoin the force from whence it came.

The twins giggled. Obi Wan's eyebrows lifted as he realized they must too be force sensitive. As they had to have laughed because of Anakin's release. Turning back to Yoda he said, "What is the next step Master?" Yoda said, "Now we must call upon a spirit of the force. Only one of them will have enough power to restore Anakin to his former self. Obi Wan was puzzled. He said, "Who do we know that became a force spirit. You must have someone in mind Master. Seeing as you are 800 years old." Yoda smiled gently and said, "Have somebody to call, I do. Remember your old Master, do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Palpatine began to wonder. He had not heard from Vader, who usually made contact when he reached his destination. He reached out with his senses and found Vader, deep in anger and fighting on Polis Massa. Unbeknownst to him, this was a trick; Yoda had put this image up when he had shielded them from Palpatine's senses. Pleased, he resigned himself to plotting. He had a plan for Vader's children. He would train them personally; show them the true power of the dark side. Sidious would twist them around his finger, make them his slaves.

"You mean Qui Gon?" Obi Wan said in surprise. He hadn't seen or heard anything about Qui Gon being a force spirit. Yoda said, "Mean him, I do. Call him now, I will." Yoda closed his eyes and began to glow blue in with the force. The light engulfed him and suddenly it faded. Standing next to him was the glowing blue figure of Qui Gon Jinn. Qui Gon said, "My Obi Wan how you've changed. Its nice to see you my old padawan. But how have you let your padawan go so astray. I'm assuming that monstrous figure is Anakin." Obi Wan hung his head in shame. He said, "I tried Master I really did. I don't think I was completely ready to take on a padawan with as much power as Anakin." Qui Gon said, "You are forgiven Obi Wan, for it is not the way of the light to take such matters to heart forever. Now we must attend to Anakin. I can restore him."

Anakin moved excitedly toward Qui Gon and said, "Thank you Master! Please hurry." Qui Gon said, "Patience Anakin, that is another skill you must learn if you are to remain within the light. Now, I'm going to have to put you into an unconscious state, so you do not feel any pain." Anakin said, "Okay, I'm ready." Qui Gon touched one glowing finger to Anakin's helmet and he keeled over backwards, falling with a heavy thud. Bail said, "Maybe he should've laid down first." Everybody laughed nervously except Padme who still refused to believe that monster was her husband. Qui Gon crouched over Anakin, which was something to see since he was floating a few inches above the ground. He laid his hand on Anakin's helmet, where his forehead would be. He said, "May the force relieve you of your burden. You have accepted the light; now become what you were meant to be! Anakin Skywalker, the great Jedi Knight."

Anakin's body began to shake, rattling the suit that once kept him alive. After a few minutes of shaking, his body began to glow softly blue and rose from the ground. He slowly set back down and the glow faded. Also, his respirator stopped. The room was completely silent except for the cooing of the twins, who Padme was attempting to keep quiet with pacifiers. Obi Wan said, "Did it work?" Yoda shot him a look that said, 'Patience!' and he reddened and quieted down. Suddenly Anakin jerked awake inside his suit. He felt very closed in and stifled, like he was in a very small room. He rose and grabbed his helmet. After a pneumatic hiss of air and a small amount of depressurization, the helmet began to move upward slowly. Suddenly, as if released it shot up, and where it once stood fell a mop of blond hair around a angular face. Blue eyes stared from where yellow ones once inhabited and the dazzling smile that everyone loved beamed at them. Anakin Skywalker had returned to the light.

**A/N**: This isn't the end folks. What about Palpatine and his Empire? Just wait and see what's coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"By the force!", Obi Wan whispered. He was astounded to see his apprentice again, especially after Obi Wan had left him looking on Mustafar. Qui Gon said, "You have truly made a turnaround Anakin. You will bring balance to the force." Qui Gon bowed and faded away back into the everlasting force. Yoda said, "Failing, my force shield is. Leave soon, we must!" Anakin could only grin, he was so overjoyed at being back in his body. He used the force to rip the Vader suit from his body and flung it through the hole he made. He was wearing the same Jedi garb he had when he left Obi Wan, as well as his one mechanical arm. Padme's eyes widened and he gently placed the twins in Bail's arms. She ran to Anakin and hugged him. She said, "Anakin! Oh my god it was you in that suit! I'm so happy you're alive. But…are you still angry at me? I swear Obi Wan and I had nothing going on. Please Anakin you mu-." Anakin cut off her gushing with a passionate kiss. He said, "Padme, all is right now. I'm back and our kids are born. There is only one major problem…The Emperor."

Padme said, "You mean Palpatine? He's just Supreme Chancellor. What do you mean Emperor?" Anakin looked at Padme sadly and filled her in on the political workings of Palpatine. Padme gasped and said, "He's taken control over the entire governing body! He is an absolute tyrant! I knew this was a bad idea from the start, letting him into office. Anakin, what are you going to do?" Anakin shook his head, he didn't know yet. He still needed to talk to Obi Wan. Walking over to his old master, Anakin hung his head. He said, "Master...I-" Obi Wan interrupted, "Apology accepted, brother. Now, on to the issue of Palpatine and his empire. What do you suggest?" Obi wan grinned, knowing what Anakin's answer would be. Anakin said, "We go in there, at destroy everything!" Obi Wan said, "Somehow I knew that was coming, but I believe we should have a plan." Yoda said loudly, "Leave now, we must! Sensing us soon, Sidious will be!" Obi Wan nodded and motioned everyone to follow him aboard Padme's cruiser. Sitting in the pilot's chair, Anakin looked at his passengers safely seated. Obi Wan said, "Can you fly one of these?" Anakin smirked, "We'll just have to see now wont we!" He raised the ship and punched the throttle to the max, rocketing them out into space.

Palpatine had just finished torturing a prisoner when he felt a massive shift in the force, as if the entire path the universe would take had changed with a single action. He knew only one person could have caused such a shift, Darth Vader. Almost frantic Palpatine reached out his senses to Polis Massa, Vader was gone! Scanning around the galaxy, he found Vader's force signature but it did not belong to Vader anymore, it was Anakin Skywalker! Sidious cursed loudly and thought about the situation, somehow the Jedi must have captured him and turned him back to the light. Sidious had seen how skilled Anakin was with his lightsaber before he had been burned. If he came aboard the Death star with those powers he would be virtually unstoppable. Palpatine needed somebody who could stand against Skywalker and survive. He needed...Darth Maul. He knew his old apprentice would gladly come back from death to defeat the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All of the Jedi in the ship shivered as they felt the cold senses of Sidious sweep over them. The twins began to wail again, and Padme rushed to quiet them. Anakin said, "He's found us now. I know the Emperor, he won't come himself, he believes he is too important. He will send somebody after us, most likely another Sith." Yoda said, "One Sith, there is now. Only Sidious, there is. No apprentice, he has." Obi Wan nodded in agreement and said, "He is the only one left Anakin, it was only you and he." Obi Wan smiled and continued, "And you've come back to us! So he is now alone." Anakin thought this over. He didn't want to spoil the others' moods so he kept his thought to himself. They did not know the Dark Lord of the Sith like he did. Sidious would find a way to track them down, and he would do it quickly. Padme, still incredulous over Anakin's return said, "Anakin, I've been meaning to ask you, what was it like being in that suit? I mean, could you really see? How did you eat?" Anakin punched the autopilot and swiveled around to look at his wife. He said seriously, "I don't think you want to know Padme. It was just that horrible." Padme because stern, drawing on her past as a Senator. She said, "Anakin, you know telling me the truth won't affect me at all. Just come out with it." Anakin sighed; he knew she would never give it up. He said, "It was like being in a very dark room. I saw only through theses little screens that were tinted red. Everything was red…the color of anger. But red is also the color of love…and that's what kept me hanging on. It kept me from completely drowning in the dark side."

Now everybody in the small hull of the ship was listening intently to Anakin's tale. He continued, "How I ate? Well I didn't eat really. I hadn't been in the suit for more than a few hours before Palpatine gave me the news that you were still alive." He gestured to Padme as he said this. She said, "How did he know though? The whole galaxy believes I'm dead! Somebody must've informed him!" Anakin raised a hand to calm her down. Obi Wan cut across him and said, "Padme you don't truly understand the force. At least I don't think you do. Palpatine sensed you were alive. Every being has a force signature, and therefore, a place in life. When one dies, this fades away, unless you can preserve yourself as Qui Gon did. Yours did not fade, Palpatine noticed, so he concluded you must be alive." Padme nodded, but she still looked slightly nonplussed. Anakin heard the computer beep to signal their nearing to their destination. He swiveled back to face the console and disengaged the autopilot. He said loudly in a joking voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen…and Yoda (Obi Wan snorted at this) welcome to the forest planet of Endor! Here we have cute cuddly natives called Ewoks and plenty of trees and mud to satisfy all of your dirt concerned needs!" Obi Wan started to laugh and Bail along with him. Padme grinned and Yoda just looked serene. The twins giggled happily. Despite just betraying the Dark Lord of the Sith, he felt happy at last.

Palpatine followed Anakin's force signature for awhile but then lost focus. He would need most of his energy to summon back Darth Maul. Reaching into the everlasting force, he felt momentarily sickened as light swept over him. He pushed the light side away and reached into the dark side of the force. The deep blackness engulfed him and Sidious felt right at home. He silently moved among the dead Sith and saw many familiar faces. With mild surprise he saw Darth Tyranus and Darth Maul having a conversation. When he approached them their shadowy figures began do glow a bright red. They looked at him with surprise and Tyranus said, "My Master! Are you dead? Please tell me the Jedi scum have not won! Your plan was unbea-." Sidious cut across him sharply and said, "Tyranus you were always a fool. No I'm not dead; I've come here for Darth Maul. There has been a…setback. Vader has returned to the light." Darth Maul growled, "No doubt the work of that meddling green fool Yoda. I would be glad to come back with you Master." Darth Maul bowed to Sidious. Sidious said, "Good, now I have killed an officer so you can use his body…but have caution Maul. For if you die again…there is no returning to life." Darth Maul nodded. Gripping Sidious' arm, they both moved back into the sickening light and then into life itself. Sidious returned to his body and jolted. He looked at the slain officer lying at his feet. The burns from his lightning blast still blazed bright red on his pale face. Suddenly the body rose from the ground and began to glow a pale red. Then, utter darkness poured from its mouth and eyes and engulfed it completely. There was a flash of red and before Sidious stood Darth Maul.

Darth Maul looked at his hands. He said, "It feels good to be able to feel again." Sidious said, "As it should my apprentice. Now…I have a task for you…" Sidious began to communicate silently through the force with Maul. Maul nodded and then felt at his sides. He said, "My lightsaber is gone. Master please, do you have one here?" Sidious looked at his new apprentice. He said, "Lucky that I retrieved your saber staff from that chute. Obi Wan almost destroyed it." Sidious used the force to pull the long silver hilt to Maul and he caught it. Caressing it lovingly Maul said with conviction, "Anakin Skywalker will not survive his next meeting with the Sith. He will be sorry he was ever born of the force. Sidious cackled and said, "Now go my apprentice! And If Skywalker is not dead within three days consider yourself dead as well!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Final Showdown

Anakin got up out of bed and stretched. He and Obi Wan had used the force to build a nice sized hut for Padme, himself, and the twins. Later they had constructed temporary homes for Yoda, Obi Wan, and Bail. Anakin peeked back inside the hut to see Padme and the twins still sleeping peacefully. He moved back in to dress and then went over to where Obi Wan was staying. Knocking gently he pushed the door open. Obi Wan was sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. He opened his eyes as he heard Anakin enter and smiled. Anakin said, "Good morning Master. How are you feeling?" Obi Wan said, "Oh much better, I'm over my sickness from flying last night. Also, I and Yoda have discussed it, and since we seem to be the only two left after Order 66, we are promoting you to Jedi Master." Anakin grinned and said, "Thank you both. This is a great honor. My only problem is that I don't have my old lightsaber. It got melted on Mustafar." Obi Wan stood up and smiled at Anakin. He said, "Well, that's not true. I picked it up after you fell. I hoped I might give it to your son when he became of age, but seeing as you're back I believe it belongs to you." Anakin smiled and said, "Thank you again Obi Wan." Obi Wan nodded and reached back behind his bed and pulled a thin silver hilt. Anakin took it and activated his lightsaber. Its blue glow illuminated the hut and Anakin looked happy.

After packing up, they headed back to the ship to leave Endor. Once everybody was inside, Anakin moved in their few possessions with the force. He then prepared to board when he heard a rustling in a bush nearby. He went over to investigate, thinking it was an Ewok that wanted to say goodbye, but he sensed something with the force. Suddenly he turned around and activated his lightsaber, it clashed with Darth Maul's, narrowly saving Anakin from death. Surprised, Anakin jumped back and said, "You're dead Maul! You aren't really here! This is just a trick by Sidious!" Darth Maul grinned and hissed, "No, I'm real, I was brought back by Sidious to kill you. Now DIE JEDI SCUM!" Darth Maul activated the other end of his saber staff and spun to attack Anakin. Anakin was just quick enough to dodge his first attacks. He soon began to get into his old groove and began to easily deflect Darth Maul's swings. Anakin laughed and force back flipped over Maul. He said, "You'll have to do better than just standing there!" He swung at Maul's back and the Sith blocked it. Anakin chuckled again and with a fluid swipe, cut Darth Maul's blade in half. One end of the saber fizzled and died. Maul swore and tried to cut Anakin again. Anakin ducked, struck upward and then force pulled Maul onto the blade of his waiting saber. Darth Maul looked at Anakin in the eyes. Anakin whispered, "Tell Sidious that the same will happen to him, if he comes looking for me." Anakin pulled his saber out of Maul and the Sith crumpled to the ground. Again, killed by a Jedi. Obi Wan and Yoda burst from the ship, lightsabers ablaze. Obi Wan said, "We heard your saber, but we couldn't figure out how to get those blasted seatbelts off. Are you o-" Obi Wan stopped mid-sentence when he saw Darth Maul's body on the ground. He took Anakin, and walked back into the ship.

Sidious felt Maul die…again. He was enraged, now there was nobody, aside from himself, who could hope to defeat Anakin Skywalker. He had made his decision, he would go with clone troopers and challenge Anakin to a duel, but there would be no going easy on him. Sidious would have Anakin's head rolling before he even knew he was dead. Sidious called his most elite troops to him. He said, "We are going to find Anakin Skywalker and kill him. I will challenge him to a duel and you must not let any other Jedi interfere. If I die (Sidious chuckled at the ridiculous thought) then shoot him." The troops nodded in understanding. Sidious would have to wait a moment to see where Anakin was headed. But he felt that he knew already. His wife was a Senator, and her family was wealthy on Naboo. If they were leaving Endor, it was most likely that they were going there, to her lake house.

A few hours after lifting off from Endor, the group arrived on Naboo. Anakin was ecstatic to see the blue skies and wonderful people again. After a few minute boat ride, they arrived at Padme's lake house. It was just as majestic as Anakin had remembered. He could also see the balcony where he and Padme were married. Obi Wan used the force to move their possessions inside and then they all settled down in front of a holo-vid television set. The newscaster said, "There have been reports that the Hero of the Republic has risen again. Yes folks, Anakin Skywalker has returned! We have exclusive footage of this." Horrified, they all watched security camera videos of Anakin throwing away the Vader suit and hugging Padme. Padme switched off the holo-vid and looked at Anakin. He suddenly found them all staring at him. Obi Wan said, "I think the emperor knows we are here Anakin. I can feel his presence getting stronger." Anakin nodded and said, "He must've seen that newscast. Damn cameras! If he is here, then I must fight him alone. None of you, he looked at Obi Wan and Yoda, are to try to save me. If I die though…try to avenge me. No doubt he will bring troops to secure him, but clones were never hard to kill. They all nodded in agreement and Padme made a sobbing noise. She said tearfully, "Anakin you have to survive. I don't know if I can take losing you again. Think of the twins! Please, don't go tomorrow. The emperor can't find us here. He won't be able to cross the lake!" Anakin shook his head, too tired to explain the Emperor's horrible power to Padme; he retreated to the bedroom to rest.

The next day, Anakin rose, determined to defeat his nemesis today. Quickly dressing and picking up his lightsaber, he kissed Padme and the twins on the cheek and went to say goodbye to Obi Wan and Yoda. As he stepped in the two Jedi Masters greeted him. Yoda said, 'Go, you must. Before though, something for you I have. "Yoda handed Anakin another lightsaber. Obi Wan said, "It was Qui Gon's. We have seen you fight with one saber in the past, now that you have two, you should be even more devastating. Good luck my old padawan." Anakin nodded a thank you and left. Arriving at the shore by boat a few minutes later, he saw that nobody was on the usually bustling streets. He saw why soon enough. A platoon of elite clones marched through the street, while a black hooded figure walked in their midst. Anakin grimaced, the Emperor had arrived. Anakin waited until they stopped in front of him and he stepped forward, the clones parted and fanned out into a large circle that allowed Sidious and Anakin plenty of space. Anakin said, "Let's get this over with, you ugly, stinking piece of…" Sidious let out a blood hurtling scream and literally flew at Anakin. In one fluid movement, Anakin drew both of his lightsabers, one green and one blue and spun around behind the Emperor. Sidious was still spinning in the air, horizontally toward Anakin and had not seen the Jedi move. Anakin roared and at the precise moment slammed his lightsabers down into the back of the Emperor's skull. There was a sick gargling noise as Sidious' brain was fried and he slammed into the ground, dead. Anakin stood up and pulled the lightsabers from his old master's skull. The clones looked at him, highly surprised and confused. After a pause they began to shoot. Anakin spun on the spot with his two sabers and deflected them all back; the clones fell one by one until all that was left was Anakin standing next to the Emperor's body with a ring of dead clones surrounding them.

Obi Wan and Yoda felt the release of Sidious' life force and sighed. They knew that the battle was over, and Anakin had one. So the prophecy really had come true, Anakin Skywalker had been the one all along. Through his trials and tribulations, to his legendary pod race on Tatooine to his losing of all of his limbs on Mustafar, to being brought back to the light by Qui Gon Jinn. He really did defeat the Sith, and bring balance to the force. Now, the Jedi knew, they could live peacefully in the galaxy, forevermore.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Sorry for how long it took to update guys, I've just been so busy. But here is the grand finale of A Heart of Destruction. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and hope to read your great reviews in the future. Also, thanks for all the support and helpful criticism you guys who have reviewed have given me. Without that I don't know if I would have had the courage to continue. Thanks again

-MWritten


	9. Update

Hey, A Heart of Destruction 2, a continuation of this story is now up and active

Hey, A Heart of Destruction 2, a continuation of this story is now up and active. So enjoy it if you want.


End file.
